


Тепло её тела

by AllAloneinSpaceAndTime (Bird_of_Prey)



Series: Старые работы (2015-2018) [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Imported, Post-Canon, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/AllAloneinSpaceAndTime
Summary: Серане холодно в огромном недостроенном поместье. Серана никак не может понять, почему отношение к ней так изменилось. Серана хочет согреться.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Series: Старые работы (2015-2018) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814500
Kudos: 3





	Тепло её тела

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2015 году и выкладывается здесь в рамках переезда с фикбука. Дополнительную редактуру я не делал, только вычитку на предмет опечаток/ошибок.

Серане холодно.

Она и не ожидала, что когда-нибудь встретит Стража Рассвета, который не только не убьёт её на месте, но и поможет ей добраться до дома. Но в той же мере вампирша не могла предположить, что сделает её мать для того, чтобы сохранить Свиток и дочь. Но в первую очередь — Свиток. Серана была достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать: она — всего лишь орудие в руках противоборствующих сторон.

Да и вообще все эти игры с пророчествами уже давно действовали Серане на нервы.

_Кто ты?_

_Первые слова, что слышит вампирша после пробуждения, произнесённые хриплым и низким, но всё же несомненно женским голосом._

_Очнувшись от векового сна, Серана не может вспомнить, как она оказалась в саркофаге посреди огромной пещеры. Ноги подкашиваются, и вампирша, не в силах удержать равновесие, падает на четвереньки, едва успевая выставить вперёд руки. Мир точно подёрнулся дымкой, мутное зрение не даёт как следует рассмотреть стоящего перед ней человека._

_Кто-то протягивает ей руку, бережно помогает Серане подняться._

_Серана выпускает поданную ей руку, выпрямляется, рассматривая свою неожиданную спасительницу. И в этот момент даёт знать о себе лютый голод. Сколько времени она провела в заточении? Год? Век? Тысячелетие? Она бы с удовольствием набросилась на незнакомку и сожрала её, но вампирше удаётся сдержаться._

_Честно говоря, она представляла освободившую её женщину немножко иначе. Не такой… женственной? Ну, по крайней мере, уж точно Серана не думала, что обладательницей практически мужского голоса окажется светловолосая худощавая нордка с почти детским лицом и неровно остриженными пшеничного цвета волосами._

_— Кто ты? — повторяет незнакомка._

_— Кто тебя послал? — только и может произнести Серана._

_— А кого ты ожидала увидеть?_

_И в этот момент вампирша понимает: эта женщина — не вампир, как она полагала сначала, а простая смертная._

_И от неё пахнет кровью. Действительно, левая рука вся в крови, но нордка, похоже, почти не замечает этого._

_Серана сдерживается. Ей всегда легче было сдерживать голод, чем остальным из её клана._

_— Ну, кого-то, — Серана немного теряется. — Такого, как я._

_— В каком смысле «как ты»?_

_Она не охотник на вампиров. Точно нет. А если и охотник, то явно неопытный новобранец, которого командование сразу забросило в самое пекло. Иначе они бы уже не разговаривали._

_— А ты разве не видишь? — Серана не может сдержать улыбку. — Я — вампир._

Быть может, в этом вся проблема? Серана вампир, лишившийся своей семьи. Клан Волкихарских вампиров истреблён Стражей Рассвета, Валерика по-прежнему в опале, скрывается в Каирне душ, не зная, что всё наконец-то закончилось. Харкон мёртв. А Серана осталась совсем одна. Стража Рассвета навряд ли хорошо отнесётся к древнему вампиру в их форте. Вот её и приютили в недостроенном поместье под Фолкритом, и пусть дальше живёт, как знает.

Лидия молчалива. Она вообще от природы неразговорчива, как, похоже, почти все хускарлы. Серана давно к этому привыкла, но всё равно чувствует, что Лидия ей не доверяет.

Серана смотрит на дрожащие язычки пламени в очаге. Они всё равно её не греют. Тепло она ещё чувствует, но огонь не может прогнать холод мёртвой плоти.

Она уже совсем не помнит, каково это — быть живой, чувствовать настоящее тепло собственного тела.

_\- Пригнись._

_Серана послушно садится на корточки. Они только что прошли через пещеру, полную драугров, она безумно устала. А голод становится всё сильнее._

_Нордка сказала, что её зовут Сигрун («Для своих — Рун», — говорит она так, что сразу становится ясно: этих «своих» не существует в природе) и что она из Стражи Рассвета. Больше Серана ничего о ней не знает: кто она такая, откуда родом, кто её родители. Но в этой ситуации, наверное, такие сведения были бы совершенно излишни._

_Сигрун отточенным движением кладёт железную стрелу на тетиву и старательно прицеливается, никуда не торопясь. Здесь спешка только мешает. Олень, мирно ищуший ягоды под снегом, поднимает голову, раздаётся тонкий звон тетивы, и в следующий миг стрела со свистом вонзается точно промеж рогов. Животное ещё несколько секунд остаётся неподвижным, будто пытаясь осознать, что уже мертво, а потом медленно падает в снег._

_Сигрун выпрямляется. Подходит к оленю и, упершись ногой в морду животного, с усилием вытаскивает стрелу из хрустнувшего черепа. Наконечник обломился и прочно засел в голове._

_Сигрун хмурится. Стрела безнадёжно испорчена, придётся выбросить._

_— Разведёшь костёр? — устало произносит нордка, вынимая из ножен небольшой кинжал._

_Это не приказ. Серана понимает по голосу: ей не пытаются командовать. Что же, эта Сигрун хотя бы не страдает от переизбытка гордости._

_Пока мясо жарится на импровизированном вертеле из старательно очищенном от крови и мозга древке стрелы, Сигрун перевязывает свои раны. Ей сильно досталось от драугров, но девушка явно уже давно привыкла к подобному, и только тихонько бурчит себе под нос, что зелье лечения закончилось в самый неподходящий момент._

_Во время первой трапезы после долгого сна Серана даже не брезгует оленьей кровью. Силы восстанавливает не как человеческая, конечно, но голод на время стихает. А дома она сможет как следует наесться._

Сигрун в последнее время почти не появляется в поместье. Приходит лишь на пару дней отдохнуть, и почти всё это время проводит в своей спальне — точнее, в том углу, что она называет спальней. Второй этаж над главным залом, где располагаются кровати, по своей планировке не должен иметь дверей между «спальнями».

Серане не нравится спать на соседней кровати с Лидией. Она привыкла к тому, что у неё есть своя комната, в которой она может держать всё, что посчитает нужным. Сигрун обещала, что распорядится о постройке отдельного крыла со спальней специально для Сераны, но деньги и материалы закончились ещё при строительстве библиотеки.

Когда Серана расспрашивала нордку о том, где она пропадает, Сигрун говорила, что зарабатывает деньги. Серана сильно в этом сомневается.

_Когда Сигрун отказывается от дара Харкона, Серана неожиданно для себя немного теряется._

_Нет, не совсем теряется. Она прожила достаточно долго, чтобы не терять самообладание из-за человеческих поступков. Скорее, Серана немного удивлена._

_Серана знает: люди боятся времени. Боятся, и потому стараются убежать от него, спрятаться. Вампиризм хорош хотя бы тем, что избавляет от многих страхов. И от неизбежного старения. Сокрушить вампира сможет только солнце, клинок или яд, время бессильно против них._

_Но почему тогда Сигрун отказывается от столь заманчивого предложения вечной жизни? Или верность Страже Рассвета всё же преобладает над страхом смерти?_

_Серана не знает. И, честно говоря, не очень-то хочет знать._

Сигрун снова возвращается домой. В этот раз она куда более потрёпана, чем обычно: вся в грязи, ожогах, царапинах и синяках. Похоже, зелья опять закончились в неподходящее время.

Серана слышит скрип открываемой двери и тихие голоса Лидии и Сигрун. Слов не разобрать, да вампирша и не хочет подслушивать.

И отчего-то становится горько и обидно. Почему нордка ей не доверяет? Они через столькое прошли вместе. Так с каких пор к ней относятся так, будто она лишняя здесь?

Сигрун отправляет Лидию в Фолкрит за зельями. Оказывается, в поместье они закончились ещё во время её прошлого визита. Нордка привычно ворчит, но видно, что она не слишком расстроена.

Сигрун обессиленно падает в кресло рядом с Сераной. В руке у неё початая бутылка черноверескового мёда. Сигрун вяло улыбается вампирше и прикладывается к бутылке.

— Где ты была? — не выдерживает наконец Серана. — Ты хоть понимаешь, как мы беспокоимся?

Сигрун удивлённо смотрит на неё, усмехается.

— Я связалась с плохой компанией, — просто отвечает она.

_\- А за кого ты в этой войне?_

_Они в Солитьюде, в таверне «Смеющаяся крыса». Поздний вечер, много народу, гул голосов заглушает их разговор, и Серане приходится почти что кричать, чтобы Сигрун её услышала._

_Нордка пожимает плечами._

_— Как по мне, так Доминион в любом случае победит._

_— Почему ты так думаешь?_

_— Война им выгодна, — усмехается Сигрун и замолкает, не желая продолжать этот разговор._

_Лишь спустя довольно долгое время, на пути к посту Септимия Сегония, Серана узнает, что Сигрун не считает себя достаточно умной для того, чтобы соваться в политику, и потому сохраняет убеждённый нейтралитет._

_Тем не менее, ей хватило ума на то, чтобы с первого раза угадать, где находится Валерика. Точнее — где искать след. Возможно, Сигрун просто повезло, а может, она на самом деле куда умнее, чем сама думает._

_Серана видит, что Сигрун не совсем похожа на настоящего норда — по крайней мере, в классическом понимании. Она необщительна, задумчива и скрытна. Предпочитает наносить удар в спину издалека, действует из укрытия, носит только лёгкую броню, такую, что позволяет быстро двигаться и при этом не лязгает на каждом шагу. То ли в роду были эльфы, то ли Сигрун отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что не сможет задавить противника напором и весом. Она слишком худая и недостаточно высокая, но эти недостатки компенсируются подвижностью и лёгкостью шага. Нордке куда легче нападать из засады и заставать противника врасплох, чем нестись напролом._

_Видимо, поэтому она часто действует в одиночку и старается не брать с собой Лидию, которая мчится сразу в гущу врагов, начинает рубить налево-направо, привлекает внимание и мешает прицелиться. Да и лечение обходится потом слишком дорого, особенно когда ближайший храм, где бесплатно накормят, напоят и вылечат, находится в двух днях пути через лес._

— Помнишь того мальчика, Аретино?

Серана помнит. Тогда им — точнее, Сигрун — пришлось убить хозяйку сиротского приюта в Рифтене. Впрочем, мерзкая старуха это действительно заслужила.

Серана готова признать, обставлено это убийство было мастерски. Прятаться и стрелять из лука — единственное, что Сигрун умеет лучше всех, кого вампирша знает. Выслеживать старуху Грелод несколько дней, изучать распорядок её дня, места, в которых она бывает, обследовать все укромные уголки вокруг приюта, с которых прослеживается внутренний двор, чтобы потом, забравшись на крышу, одним выстрелом в затылок убить старуху на глазах у десятка детей, оставшись при этом незамеченной… такому упорству Серана может только завидовать.

— Мы сорвали контракт Тёмного братства, — Сигрун вяло усмехается. — Пришлось вступать в их ряды.

— И ты не смогла отказаться?

— Они не дали мне такой возможности. К тому же, мне действительно были нужны деньги, а за контракты неплохо платили.

— «Платили»?

Сигрун вновь делает глоток мёда, утирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Нас предали. Долгая история, — нордка на миг смолкает. - Те, кто выжил после облавы, отправились в старое убежище под Данстаром. А я решила заглянуть сюда.

— Опять зелья кончились? — Серана не может сдержать улыбки.

Сигрун хрипло хохочет, задрав голову. Она в удивительно хорошем настроении, несмотря на слабость и усталость. Видно, что она успела кое-как обработать наиболее серьёзные раны, чтобы добраться до дома, но на полное восстановление всё равно уйдёт пара дней.

— Могла и в Фолкрите купить, — говорит Серана.

Она знает, что Сигрун шла через Фолкрит. Нордка как-то говорила, что у неё есть какие-то дела к юго-западу от города.

— Кто ж меня в лавку пустит в таком виде? — фыркает Сигрун, вставая с кресла, зевает. — Ладно. Я, наверное, спать пойду.

Серана кивает и придвигается поближе к огню. Сигрун неторопливо поднимается по лестнице. Ещё некоторое время слышно, как она ходит, что-то бормоча себе под нос, а потом все звуки стихают. Остаётся лишь лёгкий треск поленьев в очаге.

Поместье спит. Одна Серана сидит, вперившись взглядом в почти потухший камин, изучая яркие оранжевые прожилки на тёмных поверхностях углей, вслушиваясь в каждый звук. Сигрун беспокойно ворочается во сне. Лидия, только вернувшаяся из Фолкрита с покупками, — успела заглянуть в лавку за пару минут до закрытия — проходит через зал, мельком взглядывая на вампиршу, ставит зелья в ряд на стол и тихо поднимается наверх. Через несколько минут Серана слышит её мирное похрапывание.

И тогда вампирша наконец-то встаёт с кресла и идёт наверх. Она отлично видит в темноте, ей не нужен свет, чтобы бесшумно подняться по лестнице, ни разу не споткнувшись.

Сигрун спит чутко, и потому просыпается, стоит Серане подойти к её кровати. Вампирша видит, как нордка резко поднимает голову, а левая рука её скрывается под подушкой. Тёплые человеческие пальцы сжимают рукоять кинжала, но тут же ослабляют хватку.

— Ты меня напугала, — улыбается Сигрун. — Что случилось?

— Могу я сегодня лечь с тобой?

Серана говорит это неосознанно, и тут же, потеряв самообладание, смущается. Но нордка лишь пожимает плечами.

— Не знала, что древний вампир может бояться темноты, — усмехается она. — Ладно. Ложись.

Серана не отказывается. Сигрун единственная в этом мире, с кем вампирша может вновь почувствовать себя живой, ощутить тепло собственного тела, будто кровь всё ещё струится по её венам, а сердце бьётся в груди.

Серана ложится рядом и непроизвольно обнимает нордку со спины. Та молчит. Вампирша не знает, что Сигрун улыбается в темноту комнаты. Серана уже спит.

_Харкон рассыпается в прах в воздухе над алтарём, сражённый метко пущенной стрелой Сигрун. От могущественного вампира, главы клана Волкихар, отца Сераны, остаётся лишь горстка пепла и зачарованный меч. Сигрун опускает лук, но не спешит спускаться с балкона. Она чувствует: Серане нужно попрощаться, и нордка терпеливо ждёт, сидя на холодном полу, скрестив ноги и задумчиво осматривая храм._

_Серана легко преодолевает расстояние, отделяющее её от останков того существа, которое она называла своим отцом. Задумчиво смотрит на прах и едва слышно произносит:_

_— Ну, вот и всё. Папа._

_Вампирша поднимает голову и смотрит на балкон, прямо в глаза Сигрун. На тонких губах нордки появляется знакомая кривоватая усмешка, означающая ободряющую улыбку, и Серана улыбается в ответ. Она наконец-то снова чувствует себя свободной._

Серана спит, прижавшись к худому жилистому телу Сигрун. Впервые за последние несколько месяцев в её душе царит спокойствие и умиротворение.

Серане тепло.


End file.
